Mo' Youtuber Oneshots!
by YerBoiDarkensparklez
Summary: You thought there was enough Youtube oneshots? Well the answer's no! This Is Mo' Youtubers Oneshots! (Also on Wattpad)
1. Submissions

I WILL DO SMUT! (It will probably suck, so ya)  
I'll do any of the following pairings:

Pewdiecry

Pewdiephano

Entolive (Entoan x Dlive)

Sparkant

Syndisparklez (Sparkly pants x Tom)

Skydoessparkles

Krinx

SkyMU

Sketo

Setosolace

Merome (duh)

And others, just request and stuff. Yea...

Bai!


	2. Syndisparklez - The Dreams Can't Hurt Us

WHOOOO! FIRST STORY HYPE! This is for JuliaPennock on Wattpad. Thx for being the first reviewer! Anyway, this is a 'what if' kind of story, So basically Tom has a dream about if Jordan and Sonja switched places in the guardian temple. that's it. oh and also there are two guardians in a temple, and only one temple. And they talk through water-proof headsets if they are far away from eachother.

TITLE: The Dreams Can't Hurt Us

GENRE: feelsy (hopefully)

TO LA STORY OF TEIM REASTER'S SYNDISPARKLYPANTS!  
And one more thing "this is speech" and 'this is thoughts' okay?

_..._

3rd person Tom POV:

The sun was beginning to set when Tom and Jordan hopped out of the nether portal, in their arms where 3 black skeleton heads, wither skulls, so the duo where ready to take on the dreaded wither.

(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Comment how you think that will turn out ;)) Tom, being the kind of person he isn't, was looking back at Jordan, and then wondering why he keeps on turning towards his friend, although he wasn't sure what they were now.

The two had grown remarkably close to eachother, Tom was always worring about Jordan getting killed by him, and had a close call when some blaze's shot fire at the duo, and as Jordan ran forward to slice at the closest one, Tom shot the same blaze but Jordan had already killed it, and the arrow knocked him off the fortress and right next to lava.

Jordan had cobblestone to stack up and got back, and laughed it off, but Tom could see how frightened he actually was.

Tom put the heads in the chest with soul sand, while Jordan layed down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Tom sat in his bed, alone with his thoughts _'Why do i worry so much about him, i mean, he's a grown man for christ sake!'_ one part of me said, or rather thought, _'But you almost killed him!'_ another part argued _'but what if Jordan died in the temple ? How would you feel?'_ a extra part of me seems to be trying to think, but it can't, and I hear a small sob.

I looked at Jordan, but it wasn't him. While Tom was looking at Jordan, he couldn't help but admire the looks of his best friend _'He's so cute... wait wat?'_Tom's face shifted into a look of horror _'i can't fall for my best friend, not to mention my guy best firend... i'll just end up ruining our friendship!' _Tom eventually abandoned his thoughts and layed down to sleep, but he was sure he heard an "I love you Tom" before his vision became dark and he entered the dream realm.

...

3rd Person (Tucker, anyone?) in Tom's dream POV:

Jordan, Tom and Sonja were back in the guardian temple, Sonja was mining some gold, Tom was collecting shards and the sponge the Elder Guardian dropped, and Jordan was making his way back to the surface.

Sonja suddenly shouted "Guys, I got mining fatigued again! Do any of you have milk?"

Tom replied with "No, but i think Jordan has"

Jordan suddenly cried out "GUYS, THERE'S ANOTHER GUARDI-" before a loud blast was heard and Jordan's line went static

Tom shouted into his headset "JORDAN! ARE YOU STILL THERE? JORDAN!"

Sonja could hear Tom's voice in a room close to her, so she walked through and saw Jordan's headset on the floor.

Jordan could hear Sonja gasp and opened his eyes to see her crying with her hand over her mouth, as she called for Tom, and said "I've found Jordan's headset, It's at the top of the temple, so hurry up, we need to find him!" he saw her swim up and look around, and her tear-filled eyes locked with Jordan's pain-filled ones.

"Tom... I...I... f...found him" Sonja whispers into her headset, and swim's down to Jordan and moves him into the next room, which for some reason had a hole at the top, 3 blocks by 3 blocks, and yet had no water flowing into the room, so it was devoid of all water.

Tom was running through the maze and ran into a bright room that was empty of water, and found Jordan lying on the ground with Sonja trying to fix his wounds with a regeneration pot, but his wounds were so severe not even a strength two healing pot could heal him.

He looked from Sonja to Tom and, even though he showed obvious signs of pain by saying it, but still he told them that he had only just remembered that there were two guardians, but he was stupid and forgot to read up about them, he carried on saying that, even though Sonja had a look of guilt, he kept saying it wasn't her fault.

He then turned towards Tom, a look of sorrow on his face "Tom... I-" he took a sharp intake of air, "I'm sorry, Tom..." He grit his teeth and pushed himself up, pushing against the wall.

Tom had tears in his eyes, and was thinking about telling Jordan, since it was the last time he will see him, so taking a deep breath, and pulled Jordan towards him and, out of pure instinct, gave him a hug (not yet :)), completely losing it and crying no caring that Sonja was there.

Sonja said she was going to go to the island, leaving Tom and Jordan alone, Jordan trying to calm Tom, and the latter tightly gripping to the former.

Tom looked into Jordan's eyes, and pulled him into a deep kiss (finally!).

At first Jordan was to shocked to do anything, but when Tom started moving away Jordan pulled him closer and kissed back with just as much passion.

As the two pulled apart, they weren't aware Sonja had only just left the room, with a small smile on her face.

Jordan's breaths were getting shorter and faster, Tom realised he was dying.

"Jordan...I...I...don't want you to die!" Tom cried, "I d...don't want t...to leave you!" Jordan sighed, an with his last breath, he told Tom "I love you" and pulled Tom in for one last kiss (I cri ervrytim T_T) before he closed his eyes.

Tom was on his way out with Jordan's body, and upon arriving at the island, saw Sonja finishing Jordan's grave.

Sonja saw them and rushed over, helping Tom carry Jordan to his grave.

Tom remembered the last words he ever heard his Jordan say, the words echoing into nothingness as he left the dream realm

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD (my computer broke) TOM'S POV:

I woke up and realised what my dream was about, so I really did love Jordan, maybe this time I won't screw it up.

I got out of bed to find Jordan still asleep, so taking my chance, I leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering "I love you Jordan" before moving away from his bed.

Or rather trying, finding Jordan's hand intertwined with his, and Jordan's face with a small smile on it, pulling me towards him and whispering back "I love you too" before smashing his lips on mine.

...

So how was that for my first story huh?  
Good? Bad?  
Anyway if you like it, thanks and also if you want to know what Jordan's dream was about (hint hint nudge nudge) just ask,

This is Le darksparkz, signing off!


	3. SkipperSparkSize - Awkward

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wow, first three way pairing! (this was originally meant to be the 3rd story, but i just love this pairing). Thanks again Julia for the idea :) /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"P.S. This is late because my internet went down and i finished it, but forgot to save it so i had to re-write this entire thing! T_T I cri evrytim (on wattpad)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"P.P.S. I can't be bothered to do pirate speak a second time so just pretend they learn proper speech from the others./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"TO LA STORY!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLA SKEEPERZ POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was off to see the sparkly lad, he had a present for me and my sister./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To be honest, I didn't really want to go, after all, me and my sister both have a little crush on Jordan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seriously, he had a nice booty, and was pretty accepting of us, even when the Dianite bitch started stirring up trouble./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But still, here we are, waiting for Sparklez to turn up, and I was convinced it was a prank by the Dianite followers, when a massive ship comes out of nowhere, with Jordan at the wheel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My sister looks on in awe at the stunning ship, and even I was impressed, the ship pulls up near the land, and Jordan jumps down to the floor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, what do you think?" He said grinning like a madman./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My sister was at a loss for words, so I was the only one who replied "Did you make this on your own?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He had a proud look on his face, which suggested he had, and he proved that by nodding./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Without warning Capsize literally flew to Jordan, hugging him tightly, before pushing herself away with a bit of blush evident, and I was kinda giving her the evil eye./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jordan was trying to catch his breath, and when he did, he started smiling again, and asked us "Are you ready for a tour of TLI's Peacekeeper?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Capsize was nodding furiously, and asked "what does the TLI stand for?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jordan pointed at the helm, where clear as day, in diamond, emerald and gold blocks, it read The Lady Ianite's Peacekeeper./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We were in awe at how he got the ores, but he grabbed our hands, where me and my sister started blushing, but Jordan was thankfully oblivious to us as he lead us through the several cabins and rooms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We entered a large room, that had lots of doors, Jordan explained these were the bedrooms, and he had one too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He showed Capsize her room, and came out a bit later with a bit of blush on his cheeks, and I kinda felt a bit angry, but my sister deserves him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He showed me my room, and what I saw blew my mind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the frames where picture from the old photo book from our parents, that sunk with the ship, and I realised this meant Sparklez had gone through the wreckage of the old ship./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I turned and looked at him, he just stood there with a small smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked to him and pulled him into a big hug, which he returned after a little bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled and left me and my sister alone on the ship, but we didn't realise that he was outside the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"...br /strongMR SPARKLYDICK'S /strongstrongPOV/strongstrong:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two pirates where in utter awe of the peacekeeper, so I left them to talk for a little bit, but I got curious, and started listening in on their little chat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need to tell him, Skipper, I just need too!" "You know I like him too!" "We can't both have him!" "Well, I doubt he's gay, or even bi, so you can have Jordan" I gasped, but quickly quieted myself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jordan! Just come in!" Skipper's voice boomed, and that was when I knew I was doomed. (Rymez 4 Dayz)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slowly opened the door with a guilty look, but then Skipper started cracking up, and eventually Capsize joined in to./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I just could help it, I just love them too much...emwait/emem./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Capsize walked up to me and gave me a huge hug, and Skipper wraped us in one of his bear hugs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What were you even laughing about?" I asked with a grin, to which both of them replied with "your face!" at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The look on their faces was priceless at what happened next./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they let go of me, I walked up to them and kissed Capsize and Skipper, and their faces were hilarious!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran out as they both chased after me, and that's how this entire relationship started I guess./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But there's nothing else to say, so end it!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemStop/em/strongstrongem Breaking The /em/strongstrongemFourth/em/strongstrongemWall/em/strongstrongemBitch/em/strongstrongem!/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sorry, geez./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBit /strongstrongof /strongstronga /strongstrongrubbish /strongstrongending /strongstrongtheir /strongstronghuh/strongstrong? /strongstrongSorry /strongstrongfor /strongstrongthat/strongstrong, /strongstrongI'm /strongstrongreally /strongstrongtired /strongstrongwhen /strongstrongI /strongstrongwrote /strongstrongthis /strongstrongso /strongstrongmuch /strongstrongI /strongstrongcan't /strongstrongeven /strongstronggrammar/strongstrong./strongbr /strongBut /strongstrongtell /strongstrongmeh /strongstrongwat /strongstrongya /strongstrongfought /strongstrongof /strongstrongda /strongstrongstory /strongstrongand /strongstronglike /strongstrongalways/strongstrong,/strongbr /strongTHIS /strongstrongIS /strongstrongLE /strongstrongDARKSPARKZ/strongbr /strongSIGNING /strongstrongOUT/strongstrong!/strong/p 


	4. More Syndisparklez :D - Mining Trip

**MORE SYNDISPARKLEZ! BRUH ALL I WANT TO DO****IS SYNDISPARKLEZ, but i do more than that so plz ask for others! I'm not leaving my OTP, but it would be nice to****do something else.**  
**This one is short, but hopefully sweet.**  
**Oh, and this isn't canon, so basically everyone's still alive and kicking ass!**  
**BUT NOW WE GO****2 LA STORY!**

Le Former Bitch of Dianite's POV:

Yasss, we got the dragon downed!

It was easier than the freaking guardians, well, I suppose its because of the fact none of us are noobs and die to creepers **(3rd episode #hashtag#illuminati!) **or stuff like that.

We were running out of diamonds, so me and sparklydick went down to the mine, whilst Sonja and Tucker were laughing about something called Syndisparklez, probably Jordan and I's ship name.

"Tom, you mine down the left, I'll go right, OK?" Jordan's voice shook me out of my pondering.

"Fine, first to the diamonds doesn't have to find the wither skulls!" I shouted, and raced off

Jordan grumbled something, but I was already mining into the wall on the left

After a few run-ins with mobs and spawners, I would say I found the diamonds, Jordan mined them before I could though, because his mine came around the other side of the vein, so that meant he won.

On the way back Jordan started yawning, and sat down for a bit, I was a bit worried, and quickly asked 'What's wrong Jordan, did you injure yourself or get bitten by a zombie?!" Jordan smiled and shook his head, and I realised he was just a bit tired.

"Oh, you seem pretty tired... Hey, I'll carry you back!" I exclaimed out of impulse, although I meant it.

At first Jordan shook his head, but after a few unsuccessful attempts to get back up, he agreed to let me carry him.

I lifted him onto my back, and was surprised at how little he weighed, but it was helpful to say the least.

When we got to the surface I felt his breath becoming regular, meaning he had fallen asleep, so I carried him to the house, where Tucker was smirking and Sonja was grinning widely.

I gave them the finger and took Jordan to his bed.

He stirred a bit but quickly fell back asleep, he looked so cute when he was asleep, and I gave him a light kiss on the forehead, before trying to go to my bed, keyword trying.

Jordan had pulled me onto the bed and, when I looked at him, he was smiling, and he whispered into my ear "I love you too, Tom"

**_Ugh, idek. Twas short but sweet, and I enjoyed it. Thanks for your patience and I'll see all ye sparklywags in the next story,_**  
**_Au revoir! _**


End file.
